Dig It Out
by sUnKiSsT
Summary: 15x01 tag, so spoilers. Takes place immediately after the episode ended – Castiel tries to tell Dean what happened with Sam when he attempted to heal the bullet wound.


**Summary:** 15x01 tag, so spoilers. Takes place immediately after the episode ended – Castiel tries to tell Dean what happened with Sam when he attempted to heal the bullet wound.

**Note:** This serves no purpose and there is no plot. This is me, so of course there is a little bit of hurt!Sam. I'm posting quickly because after the next episode this will be irrelevant and AU.

* * *

**Dig It Out**

"We've got work to do." Sam spoke, closing the trunk lid with a look of grim determination on his face. His eyes swept over the chaotic scene before them before he turned back to his brother. "I'm gonna do one more check, make sure the local cops have a handle on things before we go back in." He explained, leaving the older man's side only when Dean nodded in acknowledgment.

Dean watched him go in silence, scratching at his stubbled cheek as he attempted to stomp out the lingering feeling of worry gnawing at his gut. He caught Castiel out of the corner of his eye, the angel's face set and stubborn as he made his way back over to the car. "Cas, not the time." The hunter sighed, he didn't want to do this – he wasn't ready to hash crap out with his best friend just yet.

"I need to tell you something." Castiel persisted.

Eyes never leaving Sam, who was busy speaking with a group of bewildered cops, Dean grunted, "We aren't talking about it."

"This isn't about Jack or your mother."

Trying and failing not to flinch, greens eyes flicked over to the angel for half a second before looking away again. The open hole in his heart, left there by his moms' death, ached with renewed pain and Dean snapped back, "Then what, Cas? Spit it out, if it's so goddamn important."

The angel took a breath, his tone even and measured as he replied, "It's regarding Sam." The older Winchester finally turned and faced him fully at the mention of his brother – and Castiel hurried to elaborate, "He was injured while we were evacuating the town. I was able to heal the slash he received; but I was unsuccessful at healing the wound in his shoulder."

Grumbling, because _of course_ Sammy had been hurt during the scant few hours they'd been separated – and _naturally_ he'd forgotten to mention it, Dean focused on the more pressing issue, "What d'you mean you were_ unsuccessful_?"

Cas shook his head and shrugged helplessly, "There is something wrong with that wound, Dean. My grace was repelled when I attempted to heal Sam, and I felt a presence."

Dean opened his mouth to ask what the hell that meant, but he was distracted when he caught sight of his brother again. He winced in sympathy as he watched a civilian reach out and squeeze Sam's injured shoulder in gratitude, and his feet were carrying him towards his brother before his brain got the message that he was moving. "Back in second." He tossed over his shoulder, leaving Castiel standing at the back of the Impala.

His walk turned into a hurried jog when Sam lost two shades of colour and stumbled out from under the stranger's grip. "Sammy?" Dean called out, grabbing the front of his brothers fake FBI jacket when the taller man spun and practically fell into him. "Sam?" He repeated quietly, glaring openly at the group of spectators as he attempted to steady the younger man. The small crowd cleared out quickly, and Dean turned his attention back on his brother.

"Dude, answer me." Dean demanded, his concern growing when he felt Sam's knees give out. He grunted at the sudden deadweight and was reluctantly grateful for Castiel when the angel materialized to support the younger Winchester's free side.

Sam didn't even acknowledge that he'd heard his brother at all, both hands were on his head as he gasped in pain. Dean and Castiel hustled him back to the Impala, leaning Sam against the passenger side door and away from prying eyes.

"Sammy?" Dean prodded after a handful of seconds, one calloused hand never leaving his brothers forearm. He looked over at Castiel in silent question, his lips flattening when the angel nodded and confirmed, "It's worse this time – but yes, he reacted similarly when I tried to heal him earlier."

Sucking in a choked breath, Sam finally lowered his hands and sagged against the car. Hazel eyes still swimming with pain as they came up to meet his brothers, the younger Winchester spoke quietly, "We need to get it out, Dean. Now."

Dean didn't question him, there was no bullet in his brothers shoulder, but he nodded in agreement and answered smoothly, "We will. We'll figure it out."

Head dropping, Sam swallowed once before speaking again, desperation colouring his tone, "Hurry."

"Sammy…" Dean hesitated before plunging forward on an instinctive guess, "What did you see?" He ignored the flinch and tightened his grip on his little brother, frowning when the kid shook his head and refused to respond. The silence was answer enough, and he worked to reassure Sam immediately, "Hey – we don't know anything yet, okay? It might not even be a vision, Sam. Could be some freaky side effect or something else entirely."

"Wait? You believe Sam had a vision?" Cas interjected sharply, intending to say more but falling silent when Dean shot him a warning look.

"Just get _it out_ of me, Dean – _please_." Sam spoke to his booted feet, voice low and miserable.

"I will, I'll take care of it."

**END**

* * *

**.**

.

.

Told ya, no plot!

Any theories on where this arc is gonna go? I'll admit that I'm intrigued and a little nervous, I really don't want another 'Sam goes evil' storyline – I can't even watch season four or five, and I would have been BEYOND pissed off if they had ended the show at season five the way Kripke originally intended.

Anyways, thanks for reading and reviews are adored!

Ashley


End file.
